Tempore et Spatio
by NovaCalla
Summary: "Can you be good for máthair, mo grá?" Minerva asks the small child with unshed tears pooling in her eyes, handing her a bag with her necessities and a letter. "You remember what to do right?" She nods. "Make sure you give this back to mommy when you see me next okay?" Minerva says crouching down to look into her eyes. "It's a game and if you give it back to máthair you'll win!"
1. Chapter 1

Tempore et Spatio

Chapter 1

"Can you be good for máthair, mo grá?" Minerva asks the small child with unshed tears pooling in her eyes. "You remember what to do right?" The small child nods and smiles up at her máthair. She was dressed differently than usual, her square rimmed glasses weren't perched on her nose making it much easier to see her beautiful green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a series of tight braids pinned to her head. The girl thought her mother looked beautiful, well she always did, but now especially. Little did the child know, her mother was dressed and ready for war. Lord Voldemort had killed the Potters and Longbottoms to prevent the prophecy from ever coming true and his followers were on a killing spree. Muggles and wizards, it didn't matter. If you would not swear loyalty to the so called Dark Lord you were killed. That is if your blood was pure enough. The Order was fighting but the chances of surviving, let alone winning were next to none.

Minerva hands the girl a small bag with some necessities and a letter. "Make sure you give this back to mommy when you see me next okay?" Minerva says crouching down to look into her eyes. "It's a game and if you give it back to máthair you'll win." Several tears slip over dark lashes and onto pale cheeks. "I love you so, so much." Minerva presses a kiss to the curly haired child and slippes a golden necklace around her small neck. The necklace fell to the bottom of the girl's belly and she immediately picked it up and started playing with it. The low light of the hallway reflecting off the gold surface making it appear as if it was glowing.

"Pretty!" The little girl smiles as she holds it in her hand. "Like máthair." A watery smiles appears on Minerva's face. "Thank you little one." Minerva kisses her head again and pulls out her wand, pointing it at the necklace around the girl's neck. "Remember darling, máthair will always love you, for now and the rest of time." She whispers, " _Per tempus et spatium…._ I love you darling." The girl hears her mother's broken voices before her entire world swirls around her then goes black. A sob escapes Minerva's lips as she sees her only child disappear. She cries for some time in the hallway of Hogwarts before collecting herself. "There's a war to fight." Straightening her robes, Minerva stands and turns to meet the Order for their last stand.

"Minerva love, it's been _far_ too long." Minerva spins around her wand drawn, the sight she sees chills her blood and stops her heart. Tom Riddle standing at the other end of the hall, his inner circle surrounding him… Albus' body at his feet.

"ALBUS!" Minerva screams seeing his body thrown onto the floor like a sack of flour. Riddle's laugh fills the now quiet hallway.

"Oh, Minerva I do hope you put up a better fight than the rest of them did, it was almost too easy." He mocks. "Shall we duel? One on one?" Tom pulls out his wand and steps over Albus' body heading towards Minerva. Taking several deep breaths, Minerva steadies herself. She knew there was no way she was getting out alive, but she would take as many of them as she possibly could with her. Tom stops only a dozen paces away from her and bows slightly. "Come now, bow to your opponent Minerva, it is tradition, and we wouldn't want to break tradition." A wicked smile forms on his face as he mocks her. Minerva bows slightly to him, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. He places his hand over his heart. "You wound me." He mocks.

"Oh, I intend to _Tom_." Minerva says with more confidence than she feels. The room grows still at Tom fixes his eyes on Minerva.

"I am Lord Voldemort!" He rages. "Tom Riddle was my disgusting muggle father's name!" He seethes at Minerva who smirks, only further increasing his ire.

"Poor baby." She mocks in a high tone, as if she was speaking to a baby. He growls and throws a curse at her. She dodges and throws up a protego giving her time to murmur several spell, not directed towards Tom, but towards the walls. She figures if she can bring the castle down on them it should be enough… Hopefully. Her protego is quickly shattered and she's sent flying back by a harsh stinging spell. As her body collides with the stone floor all the air leaves her lungs, out of reflex Minerva casts another protego only to have it abruptly bombarded by several spells. Taking a deep breath Minerva stands and fights, stumbling as she regains her balance, a small trickle of blood running down her cheek. Shaking her head Minerva fights Tom head on for a moment, murmuring when she can the spells to disrupt the wards holding this section of Hogwarts up. Tom laughs and sneers at her. "Is this the best you've got? It's no wonder my followers were able to capture you two years ago."

"Or maybe it was all part of the plan Tom, ever wonder what happen to your beloved ring?" A look of pure shock flits over his face quickly followed by unbridled rage. A particularly nasty curse is throw at Minerva and she shouts the final spell to bring the castle down on top of them. The walls around them shake as Minerva is thrown backwards by the killing curse, her last thoughts of her precious daughter. Minerva's body hits the ground and rolls like a rag doll, her once bright green eyes dim and cold, her hair mussed around her head almost like a halo. Her grave, the hallowed stones of Hogwarts that comes crashing down on top of them, burying them all beneath the stones. Their final resting place.

Shivering miserably the small girl wakes and sits up. Her bag had fallen and her toys and things were everywhere. "Oooh, messes, máthair not like messes." She grumbles and picks it all up and places them back in her tartan bag. A beautifully stitched HM on the bottom left corner. Wiping her runny nose on the corner of her sleeve she begins walking down the hall to her mother's office. Unfortunately, the hallways are not as she remembers and hours go by without luck. Sliding to the ground the small child sobs, calling for her mother. "Máthair!" But there was no response. Pulling out her stuffed bear and cuddling with it the little girl sobs.

"Hee, hee. Just wait till they come out tomorrow! Then they'll know what Peeves is made of!" Peeves the Poltergeist giggles with glee as he floats down the hallway, away from his latest scheme. The sobbing child looks up.

"Pevy!" The small child calls out. Stopping mid flight the ghost looks down at the small child and tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Pevy? I am not Peavy, I am Peeves the Poltergeist!" He says offended, causing the small child to giggle.

"Oh, hush Pevy. Can you take me to máthair? Pees? I'm lost and can't find her." Her bottom lip trembles slightly as she looks up at the poltergeist with her dark green eyes. "A-and I'm cold and hungry!" Something within Peeves softens at the sight of this adorable child, all but begging for his help.

"Of course I will." He says more gently than he'd ever spoken before. "Who's your mommy?"

"Minerva." She says softly, wiping her eyes. A snort of disbelief escapes his lips then he laughs. When she scowls at him he clarifies.

"Minerva McGonagall?" He whispers. She only nods. "Oookay little girl. This way." If the kid was crazy what did it matter to him. Floating slowly by the child he takes her to Minerva's classroom, classes were over and she would be there grading papers. "Right through this door kid, your 'mommy' should be in there." He floats away, giggles erupting from his lips as he thinks of his schemes.

"Thanks!" She smiles at him and pushes on the door, frowning when it doesn't budge. She tries again and it doesn't move. Getting angry at the door she waves her hand at it, smiling happily when the door flies open. Running through she spots Minerva. "Máthair!" She yells and runs to Minerva as fast as her little legs will take her, tears starting to stream down her faces as she runs. Minerva is standing by her bookshelf and turns when she hears a voice. All she sees is a mass of curly brown hair before two small arms are wrapped around her leg hugging her tightly. She stumbles back and looks down shocked at the small child now sobbing into her leg. "Cén fáth ar fhág tú dom?! Bhí mé scanraithe! Beidh mé go maith, beidh mé go maith ní hamháin go bhfuil saoire dom!" (Why did you leave me?! I was so scared! Please don't leave me, I'll be good, I'll be good.)

Minerva is even more shocked when the little girl starts speaking fluent Gaelic. She picks up the distraught girl and holds her tightly against her chest. "Shh, shh, tá sé ar cheann beag ceart go leor." (Shh, shh, there, there wee one it's all right.) Minerva rubs her back soothingly as she casts a warming charm on the shaking/shivering child. She sits down in her desk chair, transfiguring it into a rocking chair and slowly rocks the child to help calm her down. After quite some time the small girl calms down enough to pull back and look at Minerva. Her heart skips a beat when Minerva finds herself looking into eyes that could mirror her own.

"Why did you leave me alone máthair? I-I thought we were just playing, t-then I couldn't find you." She sniffs again, her lower lip trembling. Minerva carefully rubs her back.

"Who are you little one?" Minerva asks gently, causing the little girl's eyes to narrow with irritation.

"I'm Hermione, máthair. Duh. Oh!" Hermione grabs her bag and hands her mother the letter smiling triumphantly. "I win the game!" Hermione frowns as her tummy rumbles loudly. Once again making it know that it needs to be fed. She sticks her hand in her bag, her tongue sticking out the side as she does, and rummages around for a moment before pulling out a bottle of milk. "Make it hot máthair." She hands it to a very confused Minerva who quickly casts a warming charm on it and hands it back. Hermione settles down in her mother's lap, cradling herself against Minerva's chest and starts sucking on the bottle, her eyes closing as she does. Minerva's heart swells with love for this unknown child as she grabs the letter, hoping it will explain a thing or two.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _The small child, no doubt cuddled up in your arms, is your daughter. She is your daughter just from a different time line. In this timeline Tom and his followers have taken control of the ministry and will no doubt be coming for Hogwarts very shortly. It's only a matter of time before he makes it here to complete his conquest of the Wizarding world. I cannot let him get to my only daughter, the joy of my life. I've sent her across time and space to a time line with a better future. You should find around her neck my time turner, I don't know if you help create them or not, but in my timeline I was the one to create them several years ago. By the time you are reading this I am most likely dead and Hogwarts fallen, the world as I know it no more.I just could not leave her to be killed or raised by god know what. I'm sure you will come to love her as if you gave birth to her, she is a brilliant child who love to learn, even at this young of an age. I have no doubt you will raise her well, make sure you tell her you love her often. For me?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall._

There was one thing Minerva never expected to happen in her live and this was it. Receive a letter from herself, but from a different time line. "Oh I hate dealing with time." Minerva mumbles as she flicks through the other were several other pages filled with medical records, likes and dislikes, favorite things to do, and a brief summary of Hermione's live. It seems that the other Minerva was captured and became pregnant after being raped by a random death eater.

Looking down at the little life in her arms Minerva smiles. Hermione had fallen asleep drinking her bottle, her brow and cheeks moving as she dreams. Minerva gently takes the bottle out of her mouth and sets it down, standing up to gently rock the small child. Hermione immediately adjust to cradle herself better in her mother's arms and snuggles close. "I have a daughter." Minerva smiles brightly as she strokes Hermione's baby soft cheeks. Hermione starts to fuss, flailing her arms about and smacking her lips. "Uuuh." Minerva quickly rummages around in the bag and finds her pacifier and gently slips it into the girl's mouth. She settles immediately, the pacifier bobbing up and down gently as she sucks.

"That's better isn't it mo grá?" Minerva coos softly to Hermione heading into her personal chambers and to her room. Knowing there would be lots to do in the morning regarding the child, Minerva quickly transfigures her clothing into some pjs and Hermione's before crawling in bed and holding Hermione tightly to her chest. The soft thump of her heart beat resonating in Minerva's chest and bringing a sense of fulfillment she'd always longed for. "Is breá liom tú." Minerva whispers against her mass of chocolate brown curls, her own eyes closing as she drifts off to sleep, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

A.N. Please review.

Is breá liom tú- I love you

mo grá- my love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke before her mother and sat up still half asleep, yawning and stretching as she does. Looking over at Minerva, Hermione smiles and kisses her mother's cheek. "Is breá liom tú." Hermione murmurs as her stomach growls. Frowning she tugs at her mother's nightgown and manages to get some of the buttons undone. Settling down Hermione moves aside her mother's bra and latches onto a nipple and sucks gently, but as nothing comes out Hermione gets increasingly upset and sucks harder. Minerva wakes up at the sensation and rubs her eyes, thinking she's hallucinating seeing a small girl trying to nurse from her. "Máthair." The girl wines pulling back. "Make it come out, I'm hungeeey." Hermione whines again her stomach rumbling.

"I'm going to assume that this," Minerva gestures to her breast then back to Hermione. "Is an everyday occurrence." Hermione looks at her confused.

"Yup." Her brow furrows. "You's acting strange máthair." Minerva chuckles and strokes her cheek. "I'm sorry little one, máthair's memory is a little foggy this morning." Hermione nods pretending that she understands. "I'm hungry mama." She says again tugging at Minerva's shirt.

"Let's go get you some food then love." Minerva picks her up and adjusts her nightgown as she heads into the kitchen. She sets Hermione down on the floor with some toys and pulls out the paper. "Let's see, what food do you like little one." She flicks through the papers. "Here we go."

 _Hermione has a minor problem with her digestive system that makes it hard for her to digest solid food. Poppy has assured me that is is something she'll grow out of by the time she's three or four. What I've done is feed her no more than a cup of solid food a day, otherwise she get's sick, and breasfeed her three to four times a day, depending on how active she's been. She loves fruit, I have yet to find a single piece of fruit that she won't eat, however, veggies are an absolute no, no in her book. It takes a bit of cajoling but I can usually get her to eat them if I offer her some fruit after. So far her favorite meat is beef and she hates ham, I tried giving it to her once and she threw it across the room. The little she devil._

Minerva looks down at Hermione who is playing happily with her toys. "Mama, I needs a changing." Minerva sets the papers down and picks the little girl up. "I made messes." A chuckling Minerva takes Hermione into her bedroom and lays a blanket on the floor. She finds several diapers and pull ups in her bag and grabs one of each.

"Which one today love?" Hermione points to the pull up.

"I can be big and pee in the potty like mama!" She giggles. Minerva smiles and places a tender kiss on her head. "Yes, you can darling." Minerva changes Hermione and put's her back in some clothing before taking her back to the kitchen and setting her down once again.

 _I have no doubt that as she grows her tastes will change but for the time being this is what she likes. I wish you well in this area, getting her to eat some days can be an absolute nightmare. She's a stubborn one, must be the Scot in her... I've included a potion in her bag that will make you start producing milk, the recipe is in there too. I'm sure Severus could make it for you when you run out. You only need to take it once a week, that's been enough in my case._

Minerva smiles at the paper. "The Scot indeed. Tilly." Minerva calls a house elf who pops into the room.

"Yes, mistress whats can Tilly be doins for yous?" Tilly stops when she sees Hermione rolling on the floor, giggling as she plays with her stuffed bear. "Uuuuh, not that's it's any of my business miss, but who's that?" Tilly asks as she looks between Hermione and Minerva.

"She's my daughter." Seeing the shocked look on Tilly's face Minerva quickly continues. "But it needs to stay a secret for the time being, can you do that for me?" Tilly nods slowly. "Thank you. Would you bring me up a very small plate of eggs and some fruit along with some breakfast for me?" Tilly nods and disappears with a pop.

"Máthair!" Hermione giggles and runs over to Minerva, throwing her arms around her leg and hugging her tightly. "Huuugs! I needs huuugs." Minerva chuckles and picks the girl up and holds her tightly. "I love you máthair." Hermione mumbles against Minerva's neck as she nuzzles it.

"I love you too my bonny lass." Hermione giggles again and kisses her cheek. "Where's my food máthair? I'm hungry!" Hermione pouts now.

"It should be here soon love." Just then Tilly pops back with a small plate of eggs and some sliced apples. "Here it is love." Minerva transfigures a chair into a high chair and sets Hermione down. "Thank you Tilly, I really appreciate it. Would you go get Albus for me? We need to have a little talk." Tilly nods and disappears with a soft pop. Minerva sets the plate down in front of Hermione and grabs the potion her other self had made. She takes it quickly and gets her own breakfast, hoping to get a few bites in before Albus shows. Hermione is happily munching on her apple slices but has ignored her eggs. "Hermione, can you eat some of your eggs for máthair?" Hermione shakes her head and giggles. "Please baby?" Minerva asks sweetly stroking her unruly curls. Hermione rolls her eyes and takes a single bite of eggs. Considering this a victory, Minerva smiles.

"Minerva? You asked to see me?" Albus says walking out of the floo, banishing the soot off of his robes. "What's-" He stops short when he sees Hermione, who has bits of apple smeared on her cheeks.

"Abuus!" Hermione squeals and gets down from her chair and runs over to hugs his legs. "Up! Up!" She tugs on his robes and looks up with her brilliant green eyes, a huge smile plastered on her face. Albus picks her up and she quickly places a appley kiss on his cheek and snuggles into him. "Abus." She giggles and hugs his neck.

"Minerva?" Albus says confused, looking between the girl and her.

"To make a long story short, an alternate version of me sent her across time and space to our timeline. In her timeline, the Dark Lord had already taken over and she couldn't let him get to her. She used a time turner and sent her to a timeline with a better future. Ours obviously. She's my daughter and I already love her." Minerva explains walking over to stroke her hair. "She wrote a letter and sent just about everything about her, medically, personality wise, and other necessary information."

"Ookay" Albus says sitting down heavily in the rocking chair, still trying to process everything Minerva had just told him. Holding Hermione close Albus speaks to her. "What's your name darling?"

"Abus," Hermione scowls and chides him in a very Minerva like fashion. "I'm Hermione, you know that! I'm your favorite."

"Oh! Silly me, how could I have possibly forgotten." He tickles her side making her giggle. "And you most definitely are my favorite Hermione." Hermione nods pleased with that answer.

"Thats right Abus." Hermione says seriously and cuddles into him.

"I need you to teach my classes for the day, I need to go get baby stuff for her. I need to childproof my chambers and make sure she can't get into anything that could hurt her." Minerva snorts. "And I need to give Severus a very important recipe." Albus raises his eyebrow. "She has a problem with her digestive system and can only handle so much solid food a day; I have to breastfeed her the rest of the time."

"Ah." He says. "I'm told that creates a very strong bond between mother and child."

"Yes, quite." Minerva says softly looking at Hermione. "She has my eyes and she speaks Gaelic quite well." Minerva laughs. "I'm told she has an attitude to match, stubborn like her mother." Albus chuckles.

"Heaven help us." He jokes at Minerva who scowls playfully back. "Oh, hush Albus." Hermione giggles and makes grabby hands at her apple slices which fly through the air to her hands. "Well now." Albus says shocked. "We have quite the little witch on our hands." Minerva nods.

Hermione giggles again and munches on her apples again. "Máthair, I want milk."  
Minerva's smile softens. "In a while little one, before your nap." Hermione nods sadly, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Albus smiles.

"Come on little one, no pouting." He tickles her chin making her giggle again. "There we go that's better." He giggles with her. Minerva smiles watching them, she could already see Albus falling in love with the little girl too. "She's amazing Tabby." Albus says when Hermione had hopped down to play with her toys.

"That she is. She's only been in my life for a few short hours, but I already can't imagine my life without her." Albus nods.

"We'll have to fight twice as hard to keep her safe, I fear that this war is not yet over." Minerva pales.

"You don't think he was killed?"

"Yes, and no. I think he is gone for now but I think he'll be back." Minerva picks Hermione up and holds her close. "We will beat him Minerva. We have to." He looks at Hermione and Minerva. "Harry Potter survived the attack and I believe that he will be the key to winning this war."

"He's only a child Albus!"

"I know Minerva." Minerva sighs and sits down with Hermione who is starting to fall asleep, cradling her as she rocks her to sleep. "She was sent to a timeline with a better future and we have to hope that is correct, that our future is better than any she could have had there." Minerva whispers, stroking Hermione's cheeks as she sleeps. "I want her to have the best and be protected Albus, and I will do anything to keep her safe."

"I know Tabby you've always been a lioness to your cubs, who aren't your children, I can only imagine how much more you will be for her… what are we going to tell the rest of the staff? They will have to know you can't exactly keep this hidden."

"I plan on telling them, I just need a few days to get everything sorted out." Minerva says softly. "Would you mind taking my classes for today and tomorrow? It's the weekend after that and it should give me enough time to get everything in place."

"Of course I will, Tabby."

"Thank you Albus." He nods. "I need to go if I'm to make it to your first class, send for me if you need me." Minerva nods. "Of course Albus. Thank you." He stands and leaves, leaving Minerva alone with her new child.

"Well, I think a nap sounds like a great idea." Minerva lays down on the couch and rests Hermione against her chest. Pulling a blanket over them both Minerva drifts off to sleep.

TBC

A.N. Please review, I'd really like to know what you think. To all my fellow Americans Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy your week with family and friends.

P.s. Don't expect updates every day, I'll try for one a week how that?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione blinks slowly as she wakes up, a bright smile erupting on her face as she sees her mother's sleeping form. Sitting up on her mother's chest Hermione yawns and rubs her eyes before hopping off her and padding softly to the bathroom. Her movements making Minerva wake. "Hermione?"

"Potty." She mumbles as she goes in the bathroom. Minerva smiles as she watches her little one who comes back several minutes later. "Can I has milk now?" She tugs at Minerva's shirt. "Peeeeeees?" She begs softly.

"Before your afternoon nap baby, you can have milk then."

"No! Now!" Hermione stomps her foot making Minerva's eyebrows raise. "I said later little one." Minerva says sternly, in response Hermione's lip trembles and her green eyes get watery.

"B-but I-I'm hunggggy." Hermione sniffs as tears pool in her dark green eyes, her full lower lip jutting out in a pout. Minerva's face softens immediately. "I guess we can try little one, but there are things we need to do today." Hermione smiles brightly and nods. "Okay, mama." She climbs onto Minerva's lap and tugs gently at her shirt. Minerva chuckles at her daughter's impatience and removes her shirt and bra, pulling Hermione close. As soon as she's in reach Hermione latches onto her nipple and starts sucking gently, smiling as some milk fills her mouth.

Minerva gasps at the foreign sensation making Hermione pull back. "You okay mama?" Minerva nods and strokes her cheek. "Yeah, baby I'm okay." Hermione starts sucking again, her eyes closing as she nurses. A smile forms on Minerva's face as she strokes Hermione's cheek. "I love you so much Hermione." Hermione smiles but keeps nursing, pouting as the milk is quickly gone. She spins around and starts suckling from the other breast happily. Minerva stands, cradling Hermione to her as she heads to her bathroom. She grabs her tartan blanket and makes a cradle of sorts for Hermione to rest in as she nurses, one that frees her hands. Minerva grabs her wand and starts her hair, it braids itself into one long braid then with a flick of her wand it does itself into a loose bun, the pins following moments later and pinning it to her head.

"Why don't you do it like you did yesterday?" Hermione pipes up. Minerva looks down at her in confusion. "Like what baby?" Hermione pulls back from her nipple. "You know, lots of braids all over your head. It looked weely pretty mama."

"Really." Minerva corrects.

"Right, really. Do that one again mama, it looked pretty." Minerva smiles and kisses her nose.

"Another time baby." Hermione shrugs and resumes nursing only to pull back a minute later with a pout on her face. "Mamaaaa." She wines. "Why isn't there more?" Minerva tries to calm her by rubbing her back gently. "I'm afraid that's all there is at the moment little one. There should be more this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay." She sighs and crawls up to lean over Minerva's shoulder, waiting patiently for something.

"What are you doing baby?" Minerva says confused.

"I needs to burp." She says like it was completely obvious.

"Ah, my apologies." Minerva lightly pats her back, stopping when Hermione had burped twice. "Done?" She nods and tries to get down. Minerva sets her down on the ground as she walks into her room to put on some robes. She picks her dark green robes with the cream colored under robe, her usual dragonhide boots slipping on seconds later. Minerva grabs her spectacles and perches them on her nose and looks down at Hermione, every inch the stern teacher that she was.

"I gets dressed now?" Hermione says lifting her arms and making grabby hands. "Can I wear my robes that look like yours?" Hermione pleads softly. "Pleeeease?"

"All right little one." Minerva chuckles and transfigures her pjs to match hers. Minerva gets her second pair of boots and shrinks them to Hermione's size. Hermione squeals with joy and kisses Minerva repeatedly. "Thank you mama!"

"You're welcome." She chuckles finding a hat for them both. Walking over to the mirror Minerva smiles, Hermione looked like a mini version of her after her hair had been done up. "Look little one, we match."

Hermione's jaw drops and then smiles brightly. "Oh my Merlin! We do! I look like mama!" She squeals happiness radiating from her face. Minerva kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mama? Can I have glasses like you? So we really match?" Hermione looks deep into her mother's eyes pleading with her own emerald green eyes. "Why not." Minerva shrinks her spare and puts it on Hermione's nose after adding a spell to adjust to Hermione's eyes. "There." Hermione smiles brighter and swishes her hand about.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, fear me!" She giggles and hides her face in Minerva's neck. Minerva chuckles at her daughter's antics and head to the floo. She floos to the Leaky Cauldron then appariates into Muggle London for some shopping. It suddenly occurs to Minerva that they will look strange in Muggle London, but then remembers it hasn't been too long since Halloween so they could get away with it. Minerva takes Hermione to several children stores and gets everything on the list that her alternate self sent her.

 _\- Children clothing/pjs_

\- _Toys, she loves stuffed animals_

\- _Diapers/pull ups/wipes_

 _\- Formula for when you can't nurse, she like the Gerber formula the best_

 _\- Soft Blankies, the softer the better in her case_

 _I hope you're the transfiguration mistress there too, if so you can just transfigure a small bed, a crib, she'll get restless occasionally and moves to much to be in her bed, and a changing station. That's all I can think of at the minute but I'm sure she'll let you know if something isn't to her satisfaction._

Minerva checks down the list and smiles when she has everything. After paying for everything Minerva shrinks them and places them in her pocket. Several people had commented on their matching attire and had said that Hermione look just like her, that brought a smile to her face. Hermione was definitely her's, there was no doubt about it. "Want to go get some ice cream little one?"

"Yes!" Hermione smiles brightly and claps her hand. "Pleeeease?" Minerva chuckles and when they reach a safe apparition point she apparates to a ice cream place she knows and walks in. "What flavor would you like Hermione?"

"Vanilla!" She moans thinking about ice cream. "I looooove Vanilla mama."

"It would seem so." Minerva chuckles and orders one bowl of vanilla bean ice cream. Once she has it she takes it to a small booth and sits down with Hermione to eat it. Hermione, who is sitting in her lap, happily eats her ice cream, snuggled back into Minerva. When Hermione is finished she yawns and stretches. "We go home now?" Minerva kisses her head and nods. "Yeah, baby. We'll go home now." Minerva carries Hermione out and apparates to the Leaky Cauldron then floos to her chambers. "You need to eat something first little one." Minerva says taking off their hats.

"Milk?" Hermione tugs on her robes. "Pwees?" Minerva nods. "Yeah, baby. Milk." Minerva banishes the bags to the spare room and sits down on the couch, Hermione immediately climbs up on her lap, a brilliant smile on her face. "Yay! Thanks mama!" Hermione cradles herself against Minerva and eagerly waits for milk. Minerva undoes her outer robe and banishes her inner robe to her room. She takes off her bra and as soon as her nipple is free Hermione latches on and starts suckling, her tummy rumbling as she does. Minerva pulls her back a bit. "Gently baby." Hermione whines softly but sucks softer, her eyes closing as she rests her hand on her mother's breast.

Minerva settles back on the couch and smiles as Hermione nurses. Albus wasn't kidding when he said this helped form a bond. Minerva already felt closer to Hermione, their bond was growing. "I love you little one." Minerva whispers as she strokes her curly brown hair. "I don't know how I lived without you before." Hermione all but ignores her as she nurses, making soft slurping sounds as she does. "Someone is quite hungry this afternoon." Minerva chuckles. Hermione quickly finishes one and switches to the other, sucking much slower as she nurses from this one. Within a half an hour Hermione is fast asleep and laying in her newly transfigured crib, a soft blanket carefully placed over her with a stuffed dragon in her arms.

Minerva strokes her hair softly as she smiles down at Hermione. "Sweet dreams little one."

Minerva had called a staff meeting in her chambers while Hermione was sleeping, she needed to speak with all of them but was reluctant to leave Hermione, even in the care of a house elf. They all are lounging around on the various chairs and couches Minerva had all whispering to each other wondering what this was about. "Are you alright, Minerva?" Filius' voice rings through the air silencing everyone as they wait for Minerva to speak. Albus is standing in the corner, a smirk on his face as he looks at Minerva, wondering how she's going to break it to everyone.

"I am fine, Filius thank you. I've called you all here today because something has happened recently that I need to tell you all." Minerva fidgets slightly with the sleeve of her robe, she'd put her inner robe back on after Hermione had gone down for a nap. Minerva internally berates herself for her outward display of nervousness and stills her hand. She hadn't figited in years, not since she'd become a teacher anyway.

"Well?" Poppy presses. "What is it?"

"Well, last night as I was grading papers the most unexpected thing happened. It involves the time turner-" Everyone groans and rubs their heads. "No, nothing like that… well I guess kind of like that... Time is so irritating." They all nod their agreement. "Anyway, I was grading papers and-" Her words are interrupted but a squeal of joy.

"Sevy!" Hermione squeals as she runs over to Severus and launches herself into his lap. Severus is startled but manages to catch her and sets her in his lap. "Minerva?" He looks from Hermione, who is cuddled up to him and holding his hand tracing circles on it, to Minerva. "Who is this?"

"That is what I wanted to talk about. Through series of events my alternate self sent Hermione here to me. She's my daughter."

"Mama? What are you talking about? They know I'm your daughter." Hermione rolls her eyes at her mother and snuggles closer to Severus.

"Um, yes darling. We just thought we'd talk about it again." Minerva says softly and Hermione nods. "Okay, mama." Hermione wiggles her back. "Rub my back Uncle Sev." He raises an eyebrow but rubs her back, a soft sigh of contentment escaping her lips.

"This is Hermione, my beautiful wonderful daughter. It would seem my alternate self, with the use of the time turner, as sent Hermione her across time and space into our reality. As I understand it she created a spell that would send her. In her time you-know-who had taken over and his attack on Hogwarts imminent." They all nod solemnly. "She couldn't let him get to Hermione, understandably, and sent her to a timeline with a better future." Minerva looks at all their somber tired faces. The war had been hard and it wasn't over yet. "I wanted you all to know about how she got here. I love her so much already and I know you will all grow to love her as well." They all smile at Hermione who is in a trance of sorts by Severus' back rubbing. "Whoa, Uncle Sev." She whispers softly. "That's better than mama." They all chuckle and Severus looks smug.

"Is it now darling?" Minerva pipes up. Hermione's eyes snap open and locks with her mother's. "Um, yeah… I love you?" They all laugh making Hermione's cheeks pink.

"Is that a statement or a question darling?"

"Uuuuhhh, a stadement."

"Statement." Severus whispers.

"Yeah, that. A statement." She amends. "Well thank you darling, I love you too." Minerva holds out her arms and Hermione runs to them, she is quickly engulfed in a hug by Minerva. "That's all I needed to talk about with all of you. Poppy, I have her medical records and a potion recipe for you Severus." All the teachers say goodbye to Hermione and leave with smiles on their faces, happy about the new addition to their family. Poppy takes the medical documents and Severus the recipe.

"What is this Minerva?" Minerva blushes a bit.

"She has to drink milk because of a problem with her digestion and so I need to nurse her."

"Ah, I see." He waves goodbye to Hermione and leaves with Poppy.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Albus says walking over.

"Agreed." Minerva says rocking Hermione slowly who is playing with the collar of her robes. "They seem to like her and I don't think they will have troubles adapting to having a little one running through the castle." Albus chuckles at the thought.

"I have no doubt they will. She's quite the little charmer." He hands her a piece of candy making her squeal and kiss his cheek. "Thanks Abus!" She sucks happily on it as she snuggles up to Minerva. Minerva rolls her eyes and rubs her back. "Thank you for covering my classes, Albus. I really appreciate it."

"Of course Minerva, it was fun to teach again." He chuckles. "You should have seen the look on their faces when I walked in. They look absolutely terrified."

"Did they now?" He nods and laughs again. "Would you like to play with her while I grade papers?" Minerva asks. He nods quickly and takes Hermione.

"We'll be in my office playing if you need us." With that he apparates away. Minerva rolls her eyes and heads to her office to get caught up on grading, a huge smile plastered on her face as she thinks of Hermione and how well she's getting along with Albus.

A.N. Please review! I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews from the last chapter and would love to see more this time. Pretty please?

P.S. I don't have a beta and I'm not so good with grammar. I apologize to all you grammar nerds who cringe at my grammar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione giggles as they suddenly pop into Albus' office. Hermione claps her hands as she sees Faux. "Oh! Oh!" She makes grabby hands and leans towards Faux. Albus chuckles and walks over so Hermione can pet him. She smiles brightly as she gently pets him. "Soooo pretty." She whispers making Faux preen with satisfaction.

"Faux seems to like you very much Hermione." Hermione giggles as she pets his head lovingly.

"Yep." She smiles happily and keeps petting him. "I has candy?" She turns around and looks at Albus with her huge green eyes. "Pweeees?" Albus chuckles and hands her a lemon drop. She quickly pops it into her mouth and moans her satisfaction. "Yum."

"Yum, is right little one." Albus puts one in his mouth and smiles. "Do you want to do magic little one?" He whispers conspiratorially. Her jaw drops then she nods eagerly. Albus takes them both and sits on the couch and pulls out his wand. He hands it to Hermione and sets her on the floor in front of him. "Alright, want to light the fire for me?" She squeals and nods. "Alright, you have to move the wand like this." He demonstrates. "And say incendio." She says it till he feels confident she can say it. "All right Hermione, let's light the fire." With the help of Albus she carefully does the wand motion and says incendio. The fireplace roars to life and Hermione turns and hugs him tightly.

"I did it!" Albus is sitting there stunned. He never would have imagined she'd get it on the first try, not even the fifth. "Yes, you did little one… uh, let's not tell mommy about this okay?" Hermione whines.

"But I wanna tell her I can do magic like her."

"We'll tell her later…. Much, much later." He adds as an afterthought. Hermione whines loudly but nods.

"Okay, Abus." She pouts up at him.

"Minerva?" Poppy says knocking on her office door. "I need to talk to you for a moment." Minerva nods and gestures to the chair by her desk.

"What can I help you with Poppy?"

"Well, it's about Hermione." Seeing the panic on her face Poppy quickly continues. "Nothing's happened, I've just been looking over her medical records." Poppy pulls out the papers. "I would like her to come to the Hospital Wing so I could examine her, I want to make sure there weren't any residual effects from the reality change. I have no idea what changing realities can do to a person and I want to make sure she's okay." Minerva nods.

"I'll bring her in after dinner?"

"That sounds good, thank you for your time." Poppy smiles. "She is such an adorable child, Minerva." Minerva smiles too.

"I think she is. She's made me so happy already and she's only been in my life for a little over a day!" They both chuckle. "I love her very much and I'm glad she's here." Poppy smiles at her long time friend.

"I'm so glad that you have her Minerva, you've changed since last I saw you. You're a lot happier now and I'm glad." Minerva smiles and bids Poppy farewell. When it nears dinner Minerva goes up to get Hermione. Minerva whispers the password and climbs up the steps smiling as she hears her daughter's sweet laughter. When Minerva walks in she sees Hermione and Albus on the floor playing together.

"Well, someone seems happy." Minerva chuckles. As soon as Hermione hears her mother's voice she jumps up and runs to her. "Mama!" She squeals and hugs her leg tightly. "Mama I did-" She stops suddenly remembering. "You did what little one?"

"Uh, I when potty by myself like a big girl!" She quickly says.

"Did you now? I'm so proud of you darling." Minerva picks her up and holds her close, placing a tender kiss on her cheek as she does. "How was your time with Albus?"

"It was fun! We played and had lots of fun mama." Hermione snuggles close to Minerva and plays with a stray strand of hair. "I'm hungy though. Cans I eat?"

"Of course baby, it's dinner time." Hermione smiles brightly and claps her hands. "Should I take her down to the Great Hall, Albus? Or will that raise too many questions?"

"They'll find out eventually, you might as well go down, unless you want just a quiet dinner with just you two." Albus says getting off the floor and with a swish of his wand the room returns to how it was.

"What do you want to do, Hermione? Home or the Great Hall for dinner."

"Uuuummm, the Great Hall."

"The Great Hall it is." Albus, Minerva, and Hermione all head down to the Great Hall and enter in through the teacher's entrance. Hermione giggles and claps when she sees the ceiling and makes soft 'ooh' sounds. Minerva and Albus both chuckle as they take their seats, Minerva transfigures a high chair for Hermione and sets her in it. By now most of the hall had gone quiet and was staring at the Deputy Head in shock. All at once the hall erupts into whispers, each student turning to their neighbour and whispering. Minerva rolls her eyes and puts some food on Hermione's plate and hands her a fork.

"Here you go love." She hands her the plate and starts eating herself. Hermione looks down at it and takes some small bites of the potatos.

"Can I has fruit instead?" Hermione pushes her plate away. "I don't like this." Minerva turns back. "You need to eat some of it darling, you need the protein." Minerva cuts the chicken into really small bites. "Eat four of these and then I'll get you some fruit. Hows that sound?" Minerva says softly.

Hermione whines and pouts. "Nooo, I want fruit now." Minerva turns fully to face her daughter.

"Hermione, you need to eat some of the chicken and a few bites of your carrots."

"No." She huffs and folds her arms, this action makes Minerva's eyebrow raise. She gives Hermione a stern look that had most students cowering in their seats. "You will eat your chicken and carrots Hermione."

"No. I want fruit."

"You will get neither fruit or milk if you keep this up, little one." Minerva says sternly.

"Fine, I'll just starve then." Hermione roughly shoves her plate away and folds her arms. Minerva glances over and sees Albus smirking.

"And just what are you smirking about?" She hisses at him.

"She has your stubborn streak for sure." Minerva shoots him a glare and turns back to Hermione. "Darling you must eat, you've only had milk and some apples for breakfast."

"I had some eggs too!" Hermione protests. "Two bites is not sufficient, Hermione. Four bites of chicken and two bites of carrot. Then you can have fruit."

"That's sooo much!" Hermione whines. "I can't eat all that!"

"Then you most certainly can't eat any fruit if that's too much." Hermione opens her mouth then shuts it to pout. "Humph." She folds her arms and turns up her nose. Minerva sighs and turns back to her own food and eats. Hermione opens her eyes and locks them onto a peach sitting at the Gryffindor table. She glances from her mom and back to the peach before waving her hand at the peach. The peach flies across the Great Hall into her hand where she promptly takes a huge bite, a triumphant grin on her face. All the teachers and students are staring at her in shock. 'How did she do that?' 'She's just a baby?!' the students whisper as the teachers look at Minerva. 'That didn't look like accidental magic'

Minerva is gently prying the peach from Hermione. "Chicken first Hermione." She gets it away from her and sets it down and Hermione starts to cry. "W-why w-won't you j-just let me e-eat?!" She cries, hot fat tears running down her cheeks. Minerva is slightly shocked by her sudden tears and picks her up and holds her close. "Shh, shh, it's okay little one. I just need you to eat some chicken first." Hermione cries hard into her neck, clinging tightly to her robes. Minerva stands and gently rocks her, placing kisses on her head. "Two bites of chicken then you can have the peach." Hermione sniffs and rubs her watery eyes.

"O-okay mama." Minerva sits down again and hold Hermione in her lap. Hermione dutifully takes two bites of chicken and a single one of carrot before making grabby hands at the peach. Minerva chuckles and hands her the peach. Hermione settles back happily and eats the peach, only eating half before handing it back as a small dinging sounds rings through the air. "What was that?" Minerva asks. Hermione looks up confused. "You know mama you put it there. It's an alarm, when I've eaten two cups it goes off so I don't eat too much and get sick."

"Oh, that's right. Silly mama." Hermione look longingly at the peach and whines. "I want it so bad mama." With a wave of her hand Minerva banishes it to her room. "I don't want you sick baby." Minerva kisses her head and rubs her back.

"Stupid body." Hermione grumbles and glares down at her tummy. "Why can't you just work right!?" Minerva kisses her head and whispers in her ear. "How about milk when we get back to our room? Does that sound okay baby?" Hermione nods. "We need to go see Aunt Poppy right now, then we'll go back to our room."

"Aunty Poppy!" Hermione squeals and claps her hands as Minerva walks to the Hospital Wing, all her woes forgotten. Hermione wiggles down and runs in and over to Poppy. "Hii!" She smiles and hugs her legs tightly. Poppy looks down surprised the smiles. "Hello, little one." Poppy picks her up and holds her close for a tight hug. "How are you tonight?" Poppy asks softly.

"Super! Mama is going to give me milk after this and I'ma be super happy!" Hermione giggles and kisses her cheek. Poppy laughs and sets her down on a bed.

"I just need to check you over real quick and as a few questions. First off, how old are you and when is your birthday?"

"I'm two, and September 19."

"That's what your medical records said." Poppy nods and waves her wand over Hermione to check for any anomalies. "Let's see, it's November 3 so you should be just over two years old… Minerva come here please." Minerva quickly comes over to Poppy.

"What is it? Is she alright?!" She says nervously.

"She's fine, however, from what I'm reading here, when she was in between realities it's almost like she got stuck, in some sort of time bubble in which time was slightly accelerated. She should be two years old and almost two months, but according to my scan she's two years and six months. It won't have any adverse affects, she's just a lot older than when she was when she was sent over." Poppy explains as Minerva picks her up and holds her tight, stroking her hair lovingly.

"But that's it? No other problems that you can detect?"

"Nope, she's very healthy and happy. I can confirm the slight problem with her digestion but she'll grow out of it in a year or so." Minerva nods as Poppy speaks.

"Thank you Poppy. Ready to go home little one?" Minerva asks Hermione softly.

"Yeah, mama." She smiles and kisses Minerva's cheek. They bid Poppy goodnight and head back to their chambers. When they get there Minerva sets Hermione down. "Go get in your pjs baby and then we'll nurse and cuddle." Hermione squeals and runs to the bedroom and comes back several minutes later in her pjs. Minerva had also changed into her nightgown and brushed her teeth. "Ready baby?" Minerva asks sitting on the bed.

"Yes!" She smiles and climbs up and cradles herself against Minerva.

"How hungry are you baby? Mama doesn't have a lot of milk and if you want a lot I'll need to make you a bottle." Hermione whines when she hears this.

"Can I start with mama?" She tugs at Minerva's gown.

"Of course baby." Minerva unbuttons her gown and lets Hermione start nursing, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she does. "There you are, my sweet bonny lass." Minerva smiles and wraps her tartan blanket around the two of them, closing her eyes and leaning back against the pillows. Hermione quickly finishes everything that Minerva and sits up smacking her lips.

"I need more mama." Hermione mumbles sleepily. "Okay, baby. I'll be right back." Minerva sets Hermione down and heads to the kitchen to make her some milk. She grabs one of the bottles she'd purchased and makes Hermione 6oz. When she comes back Hermione is fighting sleep, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her sleepy eyes her whole body swaying and jerking back to a sitting position. Minerva laughs and picks Hermione up to cradle her again, putting the bottle tip at her mouth. She starts suckling and falls asleep 3oz in. Minerva lets Hermione suckle as she sleeps until it's gone and banishes it to the kitchen. Minerva cuddles Hermione and falls asleep herself.

With it being the weekend Minerva sleeps until 7:30 before waking. She stretches out and smiles when her eyes open, soft rays of sunlight flitting in through the window. Not a sound was to be heard in her chambers, it was completely peaceful... "Hermione!?" Minerva jumps out of bed and searches frantically for Hermione. She can't find her in her room, the living room, the kitchen, or the bathroom. Panic like she's never felt before grips her as Minerva once again calls for her. "Hermione!?" Tears pool in her eyes as her panic gets worse. Hearing a soft cry in her room Minerva runs back. She sees Hermione emerging from under the blankets.

"Mama?" She mumbles sleepily and rubs her eyes. Minerva runs over and picks her up and holds her tight. She collapses on the bed holding Hermione. "Why are you crying mama?"

"I-I couldn't find you." Minerva gasps as she fights to calm down. 'And I got very scared baby."

"Oh, I'm right here!" Minerva chuckles and kisses her brow. "Yes, you are darling." Hermione giggles and hugs Minerva's neck tightly as she peppers her cheek with kisses.

"Wuv you!" She giggles and smiles brightly.

"I love you too darling." Minerva smiles and kisses her again, the last sentence of the letter popping up in her head, and she whispers. "We both do."

A.N. So this Hermione will be the only Hermione in the reality. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Hermione eat, plays is more like it, with her breakfast Minerva looks through the papers sent with her to find out more about this 'alarm.'

 _To prevent Hermione from eating too much I created spell that would ding when she'd eaten two cups, the maximum amount of solid food she can eat at two. I've figured out that with every six months she can eat half a cup more solid food. I hope she hasn't been too difficult when it comes to eating. She had her days where she could be a right pain in my arse, just trying to get her to eat of all things. I remember one day in the Great Hall when she was a little over one and we had just found out about her problem, she had only started eating solid foods about a week before that and she was_ not _liking it. I had her between me and Albus trying desperately to get her to eat some of the potatos. Everytime I put the spoon to her lips it would disappear. I swear I went through a dozen spoons before I got her to even sniff it. By the time she finally took a bite the entire school was laughing at us. It was slightly embarrassing then but now I can look back at it and smile. They were all impressed that she could make the spoon disappear, but I knew she would be a powerful witch before she was even born. Anyway here's the spell and how you change the amount before it dings. Good luck and I love you Hermione._

Minerva quickly reads the spell and how to change the amount. She turns to Hermione and says the spell and set the limit and two and a half cups since she's now two and a half years old. "How's the pancake darling?" Minerva asks, peering over her glasses to look at Hermione in her highchair.

"It's yummy! I loooove the blueberries in it mama." She takes another bite and munches happily on the pancake.

"I'm glad you like it little one, please remember to eat some of the eggs." Minerva says pointedly looking between Hermione and the eggs. Hermione ignores Minerva and keeps eating the pancake. "I will not ask you again young lady." Minerva says sternly. Hermione sighs dramatically then takes a very small bite of egg.

"There, I took a bite." She resumes eating the pancake, a smug look on her face. With a flick of her wrist Minerva banishes the pancake. Hermione gasps and looks up at Minerva a scowl and glare etched on her face.

"You will eat all your eggs before you get any more pancake." Minerva looks at her sternly but Hermione is unfazed. She folds her arms and huffs. "I guess I'm done eating then."

"Very well, but there will be no snack and you won't get anything to eat until lunch."

"Fine." Hermione gets down off the high chair and goes to play with her toys only to have them disappear. "What?! Mum!" She turns around, fury etched on her tiny little face.

"No, toys either. You didn't listen to mommy so you don't get the privilege of having toys." Hermione growls at her and stops off. "Keep that up little lady and you'll get spankings." Hermione spins around and snarls then runs away, a squeal leaving her lips as she does. Minerva quickly follows and picks her up, walking into her room. "I expect you to listen when I tell you something, Hermione." Hermione squirms trying to get out of her mother's firm grip.

"Don't hit me!" She yells.

"Too late for that." Minerva sits on the bed and put Hermione over her lap and swiftly delivers six swats to her butt. Hermione starts sobbing by the third and as soon as Minerva isn't holding her she scrambles off her lap and looks up at Minerva with terror it her eyes. "Y-y-you hit me!" She sobs and takes several steps back, rubbing her butt as she does. "Y-you n-never hit m-me before." She sobs harder and runs to her room and gets under the bed, holding herself as she cries.

Minerva sits there stunned. Her other self never gave her a spanking as a punishment? Minerva quickly goes to find Hermione. "Darling, please come out." She says kneeling beside the bed and looking at Hermione. "N-no, y-you're gonna h-hit me again." She cries, scooting back further away.

"Please Hermione." Minerva says softly. "I promise I'm not going to hit you again." It takes several minutes before Minerva coaxes Hermione from under the bed. She immediately picks her up and holds her close to her chest, feeling terribly guilty when Hermione tenses in her arms. "Shh, I'm sorry little one."

Once Hermione's calmed down Minerva asks what mommy usually does for punishment.

"You make me stand in the corner, take my blankie away, make me sleep alone, or take away treats."

"But I've never spanked you before."

"No… don't you remember? You told me once that you were hit a lot as a child and you swore never to abuse you children." Minerva sit's there in shock, she knew there were some differences between realities… but a reality where her parents abused her? That was hard to imagine.

"I'm sorry darling, I won't spank you again I promise." Minerva could tell that she'd really traumatized Hermione and she was feeling guilty. "Do you forgive me?"

Hermione nods against her neck and sniffs. "I do mama." Minerva smiles at the soft spoken words and kisses her head tenderly. "I love you my darling girl."

"I know mama, I love you too. Lots and lots." Minerva smiles again and kisses her head once more. "I'm sorry mama, I'll eat my eggs now… I'm still hungry." Hermione says softly.

"Okay, darling, eggs first then pancake." Hermione nods against her neck. "Eggs first." Hermione repeats. Minerva walks into the kitchen and sets Hermione down, her guilt returning when she winces. "She needed a reprimand." Minerva mumbles to herself, trying to shake the guilt. "I just did what I thought was best for her." She nods firmly and hands Hermione the plate of eggs. She picks up her fork and starts eating them, handing the plate back when it's empty.

"Pancakes now?" Minerva nods and hands her the plate back after warming them up a bit. Hermione squeals with delight and starts eating them again. Fifteen minutes later Hermione is finished and sits back with a smile. "I'm fuuuuulll." Minerva chuckles and quickly does the dishes.

"Well darling, what would you like to do today? I don't have to correct papers until the afternoon, your Uncle Severus said he would watch you this afternoon."

"Sev?!" Hermione's face lights up at the mention of her favorite uncle. "Is it afternoon yet?" Hermione says excitedly making Minerva laugh. "No, lassy. It's only 8 o'clock." Hermione bites her lip as she thinks for a moment.

"Uh, mama?"

"Yes, darling?"

"When's afternoon?"

"After 12 o'clock." Hermione moans. "That's forever away! What am I going to do?" She flops on the floor dramatically. "That's like an eternity and a half!" Minerva looks down at her melodramatic daughter with a smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk or go play in the snow for awhile?"

"Yes!" Hermione bounces up and holds her mother's leg. "Can we, can we, can we?" She asks quickly. "Pleeeeeeease?" Minerva chuckles.

"Yes, darling. Go put on your warmest clothes." Hermione runs to her room and puts on her fuzzy leggings, shirt, and socks then puts a layer over them. She puts her boots and cloak on then runs back. "Okay, I'm ready." She squeals.

Minerva finishes putting her warm clothing on and walks out of the castle with Hermione's hand firmly held in her own. When they are out Minerva lets go and Hermione runs off into the snow, a soft squeal of delight could be heard. She flops down in the snow and makes several snow angels.

"Look mama! I made a snow angel!" She giggles running back to Minerva, her small cheeks flushed.

"I see darling, they're very good." Minerva praises her.

"Let's make a snowman mama." Hermione tugs at her hand and pulls her into the snow before kneeling down and starting the first snowball. Minerva gets down and starts making one beside Hermione.

"How big do you want to make it baby?" She asks.

"As big as me!" She giggles while she rolls the snowball, making it bigger and bigger. When Hermione is satisfied with the size she stops rolling it and points for Minerva to put her's on top. "Yes, ma'am." Minerva chuckles and puts her's on top. "Can you make the last one mama? I tired." Hermione says with a yawn, leaning back against the snowman. Minerva quickly makes the last one and puts it on the very top before decorating it with a wave of her wand. Hermione smiles and stands back to look at it proudly.

"That'll do." She says slowly then giggles. "I love it mama." She throws her arms around Minerva's leg and hugs tightly. She hugs her for only a moment before running away when a burst of energy hits her. "Chase me!" She squeals as she runs off. Minerva chuckles and runs after her, making sure she stays several feet away from her. Hermione and Minerva play chase for a while till Hermione starts to tire and stops. "I tired mama." She yawns and stretches, a single bead of sweat sliding down her cheek. "And hot." She mumbles trying to take her cloak off. "Let's go inside, leave your cloak on till we get in, okay?"

Hermione nods and follows her mother in, stopping halfway and holding her arms up. "Holds me." Minerva picks her up and carries her in the castle and to her room for a nap. Minerva gets Hermione out of her snow gear and into some light clothing. She carefully rocks her to sleep then sets her in the cherry wood crib in the corner. "Sleep well my wee lassie." Minerva covers her with a blanket and leaves, leaving the door open so she could hear should Hermione need her.

An hour later Minerva woke Hermione for lunch, "Darling, it's lunch time then you get to go see Uncle Severus." She coos softly to the still sleeping child. Hermione flops over in Minerva's arms grumbling softly. "Seepy, mama." Minerva starts to bounce the girl gently on her hip. "Come on little one, you need to eat then you get to spend the afternoon with Severus."

"Uncy Sev?" Hermione mumbled lifting her head up to look at Minerva, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she does.

"Yes, Darling, Uncy Sev." Minerva chuckles softly at the name and walks into the kitchen with Hermione. "What would you prefer to eat, chicken or beef?" Minerva asks sitting Hermione down in the high chair and kisses her curly hair.

"Chicken nuggets?" She looks up hopeful.

"Chicken nuggets?" Minerva looks confused. "I don't have any chicken nuggets."

"Ask the elves!" Hermione giggles.

"All right. Tilly!" Minerva calls and with a resounding pop Tilly appears.

"Yes misses? Whats can Tilly be doin for yous?"

"Do we have any chicken nuggets in the kitchen?" Tilly looks just as confused as Minerva.

"No, misses…. What's a chicken nugget?" Hermione groans. "Why you all play confused? Mama, I had chicken nuggets last week!"

"I'm sorry darling, mommy's memory is having some trouble today. What does a chicken nugget look like?"

"You know it has the chicken in it but then it has like breadcrumbs over it, it's only diisss big." She puts her fingers together and shows them the size.

"I can make that mistress! I's be back!" Tilly calls and disappears with a pop making Hermione clap.

"Again!" She giggles thinking Tilly would be back quickly and frowns when she doesn't. "Where go?"

"Tilly went to the kitchen to make you some chicken nuggets."

"Ooooooh… can I has milk?" Hermione turns back to Minerva and look up at her. "Pweeeees?"

"I'll be sending a bottle with you to Uncle Severus incase you get hungry there."

"So no milk now?" Hermione pouts. "You can have a glass of regular milk if you would like while you wait or you can have juice." Minerva offers.

"Uuh, juice pwease."

"Please, Hermione, not pwease."

"Oh, pl-ea-se."

"Very good." Minerva hands her a sippy cup with some apple juice in it. "Here you go love." Hermione squeals happily and sits back as she starts sipping the juice. "Danks." She mumbles around the tip of the sippy cup. Minerva kisses her head and starts eating her own meal. Several minutes later Tilly appears with a plate of chicken nuggets and a few apple slices.

"Yay! Tilly back." Hermione giggles.

"Here you go little miss." She sets the plate in front of Hermione and disappears. Hermione eagerly digs into her food only taking twenty minutes to finish. "I done." Hermione stretches and rubs her fully tummy. "Good girl." Minerva kisses her head and puts the plate in the sink. "Are you ready to go see Uncle Severus?"

"Yes!" She squeals making Minerva laugh. "All right, let me just get your bag ready then we can go. Do you want to take a stuffy or your blankie?"

"Yes." Hermione says seriously and runs to the bedroom, emerging seconds later with her paci, blanket, and stuffed bear. "Ready." She mumbles around her paci.

"Do you really need all of that?"

"Yes, incase I go nini."

"Nini?" Minerva looks down at her to see Hermione roll her eyes. "Nap time mama."

"Ah." She mutters and picks Hermione up and sets her on her hip. She has a bag with some extra clothing, a bottle, and some toys. "Lets go." Minerva kisses her head and heads to Severus' office. As they are walking Peeves floats by. "Pevy!" Hermione giggles and waves. Peeves stops and looks down at them. "Why hello little one." He smiles softly at her. "Dank you for helping me find mama." She smiles brightly up at him.

"You're welcome." He smiles back and floats through the wall making Hermione giggle.

"Peeves helped you find me?"

"Mhm, when I gots lost he helped me find you." Hermione explains cuddled up against Minerva. "That was _very_ nice of him."

"Pevy is always nice to me." Hermione giggles. "Are we there yet?" Minerva chuckles. "All most darling." True to her word they arrive at his office only a minute later. Minerva knocks once on the hard wooden door.

"Come." Severus calls. Minerva sets Hermione down and opens the door. "Sevy!" Hermione squeals and runs over to him. "Up!" She demands holding her arms up. Severus chuckles and picks her up and sets her in his lap. She throws her little arms around his neck and hugs him tightly. "Hiii." She giggles.

"Hello, little one." He places a single kiss to her hair. "How are you today?"

"I good! Mama and I went out and played in the snow! I built a snowman! Wif mama's help though." She turns and smiles over at Minerva who is smiling brightly at the two of them.

"Did you now? I bet it's a fabulous snowman, the best in all of Hogwarts." Severus says making Hermione giggle. "Yep! It is."

"Thank you for watching her Severus." Minerva moves her eyes off of Hermione and up to Severus. He just nods. "She'll be in good hands I know." Minerva kisses Hermione's head then goes back to her own office.

"What doing?" Hermione asks looking down at his desk.

"I was grading papers, like your mama is doing now." Severus explains. "Ooooohhh… It looks boring." Hermione mutters turning around to look at Severus who is laughing. "Boring is one way to describe it little one. What would you like to do Hermione?"

"Can I color?" She looks up at him hopefully.

"Uh, sure." Snape hands her some blank parchment. "What do you use to color?"

"Crayons or markers or pens or a quill wif different ink."

"I only have a quill and only two colors, sorry little one." Severus says seeing the disappointment on her face. He puts the parchment and ink on an empty desk, quickly charming the ink not to spill. "Have at it little one." He sits at his desk and keep going over papers as Hermione colors. He glances up occasionally to see her happily coloring on the parchment. Hermione hops off the chair and walks over to Severus.

"Look! I drew us!" She smiles as she sets the parchment on the desk and clambers up into his lap. Hermione shows him a picture of them both at a cauldron brewing something. "It's beautiful, Hermione. I love it." He smiles.

"You can has it." She hands it to him. "You can put it in your classroom so everyone can see it!" Hermione giggles.

"I'll do just that." He chuckles and kisses the top of her head. She gets down and heads back to the desk to keep coloring, only to have her stomach growl several minutes later. "Sevy, I hungy." She whines walking back over to him. "Can I has my baba?" She looks up at him with her big eyes. "Pweeees?" He looks around in the bag and finds a bottle, quickly reading the short instructions that Minerva left him and following them. When it's warm and mixed all the way he hands the bottle to Hermione. She gets in his lap then takes it and starts to suckle from it, closing her eyes and threading a hand through her hair.

Severus looks down at Hermione and moves her till he can work and keep a hold of her. She slowly finishes her bottle and hands it back when it's empty. She yawns and stretches out. "Seepy." She mutters and cuddles into him. He holds her and stands to walk around with her, grabbing her pacifier when she starts to suck her thumb. He replaces it in her mouth and walks around with her slowly as she falls asleep. Soon she's snoring softly in his ear, her small chest rising and falling against his. A brilliant smile creeps across his face and Severus gently strokes her back. "I've got you, little one." He whispers. "Sweet dreams." He places a single kiss on her forehead and keeps walking around with her.

A.N. Sorry about the long wait, Christmas break was crazy. Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see in the next chapter. If I'm being honest I really don't have a plot I just kinda write. I know, I know not very 'writery' of me, so let me know what you'd like me to write. Feel free to pm me if you want. - Nova


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Hermione awoke next she was in her crib in her room. She sits up confused as to how she got there. "Mama?" Hermione calls. No response. Pouting, Hermione climbs out of the crib and lands nimbly on her feet, groaning softly as she stretches out. A sleepy Hermione makes her way into the kitchen to look for her mama, getting frustrated when she can't find her. "Mama!" Hermione yells to the empty room around her paci, her blankie tucked firmly between her arms. "Maybe working." She mutters and heads for the door, her bare feet making soft sounds against the rug and stone. "Open!" Hermione pushes on the door.

"Why hello there little one." Godric says as his portrait is activated. Hermione stops pushing and looks up at him with a brilliant smile. "Hi." Hermione waves up at him. "I needs mama. Where is she?"

"She left just after she returned with you this afternoon. There was an emergency that she needed to attend to as the Deputy Head." Godric explains softly. "She'll be back in a little while."

"I needs mama." Hermione repeats pushing on the door to get it open not liking the answer Godric gave her. "Leme oouuuttt, Godric." She whines pushing harder.

"I can't very well let you out alone, Hermione. That could be dangerous in a place like this."

"But I knows the password." Hermione steps back with a smug look on her face. Godric peers down at her skeptically. "I doubt that." He tells her.

"I do tooo." Hermione giggles and says the password, a triumphant squeal escaping her lips when his portrait is forced to swing open. "See, I told ya so." She smirks as she walks out of the room. "Hermione! Come back! It's not safe for you out there all alone!" Godric calls out to Hermione trying to get her back within the safety of Minerva's room. Hermione ignores him and keeps walking down the hall further away from him. With a soft growl he heads off to his other portrait to see if Minerva is there.

"Godric, what brings you here?" Rowena asks looking over at him from her portrait. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on little Hermione?"

"I am- I was- I mean… Is Minerva here?" He looks around for her to no avail. "They just left a few moments ago… did you lose her?" Rowena looks half shocked. "How could you lose a two year old child in a magically sealed room?!"

"She knows the bloody password and I couldn't resist opening the door. I tried to keep her in but she wouldn't listen." Godric defends as Salazar and Helga show up. "What's happened?" Helga asks looking between the two.

"Godric lost Minerva's one and only child in a magically sealed room." Rowena explains. Salazar raises an eyebrow and looks over to him. "I must say, Godric that's impressive even for you." Godric growls at him and rubs his temple. "Would you please help me find her, instead of laughing at me. And for the record that little one knows the password to the room. The strange thing was it's not Minerva's current password. When she said it, it was almost like a different me realized that it was the correct password from her timeline or something. It was very disconcerting." Godric shakes his body once and looks back up. "Anyway, we need to find Minerva or Hermione someone to find Hermione."

"All right, let's split up and see if we can find someone." Rowena says before leaving her portrait in search of Hermione. "Thank you." Godric says and takes off.

"Only Godric." Salazar chuckles leaving. Leaving Helga all by herself. She glances around the room from each portrait to the next. "Well, this _beets_ talking to Professor Sprout about Herbology…" She chuckles. " _Beets_ … like the plant… Herbology." The remaining portraits in the room groan at the terrible joke and leave to look. "Well _I_ thought it was funny." She grumbles leaving her portrait and the empty room behind.

"Hermione! Come back!" Hermione heard Godric call for her but she ignored him. She needed mama, and mama she would have. With her blankie tucked in one arm and paci between her teeth Hermione heads down the hall, her bare feet quickly becoming chilled but she ignores it her desire to find mama taking precedence. Turning down the next hallway and the next and the next Hermione quickly becomes lost trying to find her way around. "Not good." She mutters turning another corner seeing some stairs at the far end of the hall. Hermione wraps her blankie around her shoulders and starts running down the hall, coming to a stop at the end of it and going down the stairs. One small hand sliding down the marble railings of the staircase. Down, down, down she descends stopping halfway to sit and catch her breath. Several minutes later she stands once again and resumes descending down the grand staircase. When she finally reaches the bottom of the steps she lets out a sigh of relief and wipes a drop of sweat off her brow.

Hermione heads through the big hallway and stops in front of two giant doors, recognizing this as the Great Hall Hermione walks up and pushes with all her might. The single door doesn't budge an inch. "Open" Hermione grits out between clenched teeth as she pushes harder against the door. She feels the door give an inch only to have it swung backwards and smack her in the face, sending her sprawling across the floor. Tears immediately pool up in her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks as her cry of pain fills the hall. Holding her hand to her head Hermione pulls it back and finds blood on her hand. Her wails get louder as she sees this and as the full force of the pain hits her. Looking up through watery eyes Hermione can see several figures run towards her and crouch down. "Oh my god! Look what you did Rowen! To McGonagall's kid!" One girl gasps seeing the rapidly swelling cut on Hermione's forehead. "You are sooo dead." She mutters.

"How w-was I supposed to know s-she was on the other side!" Rowen stammers growing pale as images of what Minerva would do to him when she found out fill his head. "Shh, shh. Oh sweetie." The girl picks Hermione up and cradles her lovingly, stroking her hair and murmuring sweet nothings to her. "H-h-hurts." Hermione stammers holding her head. "I know sweetie, I'll take you to Pomfrey. She'll patch you up lickidy split." She kisses Hermione's head gently and starts off towards the Hospital wing, as she does Hermione buries her head in the girl's neck as she continues to cry. "I want my mama!" Hermione sobs into her neck, the girls robes becoming damp with all of Hermione's tears and some of her blood trickling from her wound.

"I'll find her, I promise." The girls assures Hermione as she rounds the corner to the Hospital Wing. Pushing the doors open she walks in with the still crying Hermione in her arms. "What's- Hermione!" Poppy gasps quickly rushing over and taking Hermione from the girl. "What's happened, Isla?" Poppy barely manages to hold back a glare as she looks at the now terrified young Slytherin. "Rowen and I were walking out of the Great Hall and she was on the other side of the door. She got hit and went flying back. I got her here as quickly as I could I promise." Isla is proud of herself for keeping the fear out of her voice. An angry Snape was one thing, but an angry Poppy was downright terrifying. Poppy nods listening to Isla speak as she cradles Hermione to her chest, sending a quick patronus for Minerva to come right away.

Hermione reluctantly lets Poppy set her down long enough to heal her cut then demands to be picked up again. "I need to go get a potion for you real quick I'll be right back. Isla here will hold you." Poppy inclines her head for Isla to come pick Hermione up. Hermione clings to the strange girl as she breaths deeply, feeling much better now that her head wasn't hurting as bad. Holding her blankie up to her face Hermione sucks on her paci and closes her eyes, wanting mama more than ever. "I wan mama." She whimpers weakly. "I know sweet girl, she'll be here any minute." Just then the Hospital Wing doors fly open and in runs a little cat that quickly transforms into Minerva. Hermione's eyes snap open as she sees her mama running towards her with panicked eyes as she sees blood on her face and clothing.

"Hermione!" Minerva gasps quickly taking Hermione from Isla and holding her tightly. "What on earth has happened?!" Minerva turns on the girl her face full of furry. Isla's knees begin to shake as she opens her mouth to respond only to have Poppy speak up. "Clam down Minerva." Poppy chides. "This young girl here brought Hermione here as quickly as she could. She was hit by the Great Hall doors and had a cut. I've healed it but she has a mild concussion. This potion will help but you need to keep an eye on her." Hermione trembles against her mother, everything that had happened comes rushing back and she starts to cry again. Her words tumbling out in her high Scottish brogue as she whimpers pitifully into her neck. "Bha mi cho eagal air a mhàthair! Bha sibh a dhol agus cha b'urrainn dhomh a lorg thu agus tha mi a leòn! Feuch nach cuir sibh dhomh fhàgail!" (I was so scared mother! You were gone and I couldn't find you and I hurt! Please don't leave me.)

"Shh, shh, mo nighean milis. Mhàthar cha 'dol a dh'àite sam bith." (Shh, shh, my sweet girl. Mother's not going anywhere.) Minerva soothes her and begins to sing a lullaby to calm the sobbing child. Poppy looked at her friend in awe as her soft voice pierced the air and filled it with the lullaby. With her favorite lullaby being sung Hermione quickly calms down and starts to fall asleep. Her soft snores soon replacing Minerva's voice. "That's my good girl." Minerva whispers and places a tender kiss to her head. Rocking slowly between each foot Minerva turns to look at Isla. "I'm sorry for my initial reaction, thank you for bringing her here. She somehow got out of my rooms and has been wandering the halls for several hours now." Minerva says softly wrapping Hermione up in her blanket and casting a warming spell on it feeling how cold she is. "Truly, thank you. I won't be asking which one of you opened the door and I don't want to know. You couldn't have know she was there, but still a mother's instinct…" Minerva lets her threat hang in the air as she looks down at the two Slytherins. "Be off then." They scamper out of the room as quickly as they can.

"Really Minerva, don't you have better things to do than terrify the fourth years." Poppy teases making Minerva chuckle. "No. I don't." Minerva says playfully back. "Thank you for taking care of her and letting me know. Godric had just found me telling me that she'd gotten out of the room. I figured she'd sleep the entire time I was away. Of course I thought I'd only be gone for fifteen minutes. I was so worried." She sits heavily on the bed holding Hermione a little tighter. Poppy takes a seat next to her and rubs her friend's back. "I about had a heart attack seeing her come in here with blood spilling down her face. It felt like someone grabbed my heart and gave it a good squeeze. Luckily she isn't hurt that bad."

"But she could have been." Minerva shudders trying to rid her mind of all the things that could have happened. "I'm going to have to make a way of finding her instantly." Minerva mutters thinking of several possibilities. "And change my password with some adjustments to the rules." She says thinking of what Godric had told her briefly. "Thank you again Poppy, I'll bring her back in the morning for a quick check up." Poppy nods and kisses Hermione's head before heading back to her office. Handing Minerva the potion for Hermione as she goes. Minerva stands and quickly heads back to her room. "Thank you Godric." Minerva whispers walking into the bathroom and filling it with warm water. "Hermione, wake up." Minerva whispers softly shaking Hermione gently. Hermione opens her sleep heavy eyelids and looks at Minerva. "We're going to take a bath now so you need to wake up." Hermione grumbles and rubs her eyes. "I'm seepy mama."

"I know baby, we'll have a bath while you nurse then you can go back to sleep for night night." Hermione perks up a bit hearing that she could have milk. She stretches slightly and nods. "Okay, mama." Minerva takes her paci and blankie to her room, a swish of her wand cleaning the blanket. She grabs some pjs and comes back in finding that Hermione had gotten undressed, taken the potion, and was flushing the toilet. "Ready baby?" Minerva asks as she quickly disrobes and climbs into the tub, helping Hermione get in and quickly washing her body off. Placing tender kisses along her head as she does. Minerva had wandlessly done up both of their hair so it won't get wet. After Hermione is washed she turns and cuddles against Minerva and starts to nurse, her eyes closing as she does. Minerva settles back and smiles, stroking her back gently. They would talk about her running off like that in the morning when they both were feeling better. Minerva could feel herself finally calming down having Hermione securely tucked in her arms. "Tha gràdh cho mòr agam ort" Minerva whispers.

A.N. Sorry about the wait. Please read and review! What do you want to see next?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Minerva swaddles Hermione in a blanket and sets her in the crib she'd moved into her room so she could keep an eye on Hermione. "Sleep well my love." Minerva places a single sweet kiss on her head and heads into the kitchen and over to Godric to change the password and fix the temporal issue that he had told her about when Minerva had confronted him about letting Hermione out.

"Once again, I am so terribly sorry Minerva." Godric says his guilt obvious. "It's fine Godric, you couldn't help but open the door." He nods and bids Minera goodnight as she heads into her small kitchen to make some tea. With a cup of tea firmly placed between her hands Minerva picks up some of the things her other self sent through with Hermione. A smile tugs at her lips as she looks at the stuffed animals and few toys that had been in the bag around Hermione's little shoulders. A sparkle catches her eyes in the bottom of the bag, "What's this?" Minerva mumbles and reaches in to touch what looked like a ring, but as soon as her hand touches the cool metal everything goes black.

 _Alternate time line right before Hogwarts collapsed._

""Or maybe it was all part of the plan Tom, ever wonder what happen to your beloved ring?" Tom snears at her as he raises his wand. "I may have lost my ring that night, but I gained something far more precious Minerva. Tell me how is little Hermione doing?" Minerva feels her whole being tense.

"What do you know of her?!" Minerva yells her mother's instincts to defend her child at all costs rising up. A wicked smile appears on Tom's face. "Everything Minerva. I know how she is basically a magical prodigy, having magical capabilities that of someone far older than she. I know that when you gave birth to her she had eyes so dark you placed a powerful glamour spell over her eyes to make them look like yours. I know that she has dark hair that looks like yours but I also know she is the spitting image of her grandmother." With a flick of his wand riddle produces an image of his mother when she was a child. Minerva feels her heart stop in her chest as she takes in the image before her. Hermione looked almost exactly like the girl before her, down to the single little birthmark on her wrist. With a flick the image is gone. "Hermione is my child, Minerva." Tom's eyes are alight with pleasure as he sees such anguish cross Minerva's face.

"No, not possible it was just some random Death Eater!" Minerva says hoarsely. "Dear me Minerva, you certainly haven't forgotten the wonderful power of a polyjuice?" Minerva can feel her legs shaking with the news.

"Why?" She chokes out then starts murmuring the incantation to bring the hall down on top of them. "Why my dear? Because you are the most powerful pureblood witch of our age with a powerful bloodline. Who else could I want to sire my successor? Now where is the girl?" Riddle raises his wand.

"Gone Tom, to a place and time you can never get her. I've sent her to a completely different universe where you don't exist." Minerva says triumphantly through her lie. She knew Tom exists in the universe Hermione was sent to, but he didn't need to know that. A look of pure shock flits over his face quickly followed by unbridled rage. A particularly nasty curse is throw at Minerva and she shouts the final spell to bring the castle down on top of them. The walls around them shake as Minerva is thrown backwards by the killing curse, her last thoughts of her precious daughter. Minerva's body hits the ground and rolls like a rag doll, her once bright green eyes dim and cold, her hair mussed around her head almost like a halo. Her grave, the hallowed stones of Hogwarts that comes crashing down on top of them, burying them all beneath the stones. Their final resting place.

Minerva gasps as she pulls her hand back from the ring in the bottom of the satchel, her heart pounding and her face pale from what she just witnessed. Minerva runs into Hermione and removes the glamour she had put and pulls up one of Hermione's lids, a dark black eyes rolls back as Hermione fusses. Minerva lets go and replaces the glamour and takes a step back and sits heavily on her bed her own eyes wide. "My god." She whispers and quickly leaves the room and fire calls Albus. "I need you to come here now."

"What's the matter my dear?" Albus asks stepping through the fire only a moment later. Using magic Minerva floats the ring up between them. "I was looking through the bag Hermione had when she first got here and I saw this. I touched it and I had something almost like a flashback or something. I saw what happened to the other me right before she died." Minerva shudders and sits down. "I learned who Hermione's father is." She whispers looking up at Albus who had taken the seat opposite of me. "Didn't the medical records she sent say it was just a random Death Eater that raped her when she had been captured?"

"Yes, that's what the paper said because that's what she thought. Turns out it wasn't just a random Death Eater… it was Tom using a polyjuice." Minerva's voice breaks as tears spill over onto her cheeks. "Oh my dear." Albus whispers and sits by her and pulls her into a hug as Minerva cries.

"I don't even know why he wanted a child he didn't say, beside that he wanted Hermione to be his successor."

"Did he say why you?" Albus asks gently. "Because I'm a powerful pureblood witch." Minerva whispers. Albus nods and holds her tightly. "This doesn't change anything, Minerva. The Tom here doesn't know who she is and she is still your daughter who loves you very very much. You will raise her to be an upstanding witch that stands for good. I know you will." Minerva sniffs.

"Thank you, Albus. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Albus smiles. "Well I do try." Minerva chuckles and sits back.

"Would you like some tea?" Albus nods. "That would be lovely." Minerva stands and retrieves a cup of tea for Albus and warms hers. They talk about random things for the next hour before Albus sets down his long since empty cup and stands.

"I must be off my dear, I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." Minerva nods and hugs her long time friend. "See you tomorrow." Albus leaves with a flash of green and Minerva heads back to her room to check on Hermione. She is sound asleep, happily sucking on her paci. Minerva moves her hair out of her face and strokes her pale cheek. "I love you still my darling and I know your other mommy would too. You are perfect and precious to me." Minerva gets ready for bed quickly and picks Hermione up to sleep with her after removing the swaddle blanket. With Hermione firmly tucked in her arms, Minerva drifts off into a peaceful sleep despite all that she had found out.

The next morning after they'd both been dressed and had their hair done Minerva sits Hermione down on the couch. "Hermione, you need to know that what happened yesterday can never happen again. I was so worried and scared that something had happened to you." Hermione bites her lip and looks down. "Anything could have happened to you in this big castle and I couldn't have found you. That really scares mama." Minerva says gently lifting Hermione's face up to look at hers, trying so hard to remove the image of Tom's mother that comes to mind… Hermione's grandmother. She looks into her green eyes that she knows are as black as night underneath the glamour. "You cannot ever go about the castle alone, you must always have an adult with you or a student if you can't find an adult. If you do it again I will spank you, do you understand?" Minerva says seriously now.

"Y-yes, mama I so sowwie." Hermione whimpers and shakes slightly. Minerva sighs and picks her up for a hug. "I forgive you my love, but don't do it again. I was so scared." Minerva holds her tightly till Hermione has calmed down. "Because of what happened I want you to wear this at all times okay?" Minerva puts a necklace around her neck. "This will let mama know exactly where you are if she needs to know, okay?"

"Okie, mama." Hermione says picking up the small black stone at the end of the chain. "It prewwy."

"Just like my darling little Hermione." Minerva kisses her head and stands up with Hermione on her hip. "Let's go to breakfast now, shall we?"

"Ya! Hungy!" Minerva chuckles and heads down to the Great Hall with Hermione. Minerva manages to get Hermione to eat a little breakfast before she demands fruit. Hermione happily eats the grapes Minerva sets in front of her. "After breakfast we need to go see Aunt Poppy so she can look at your head, Hermione. How is it feeling?" Hermione shrugs. "It hurts a widdle bit." Minerva nods and as soon as breakfast is over she takes Hermione down to the Hospital Wing. Poppy quickly examines Hermione for any lingering effects of yesterday.

"She's fine, her concussion is all but gone and she shouldn't feel any pain in a few hours. She needs to take this potion though, it will help with the little swelling around the cut." Hermione wrinkles her nose. "It yucky."

"I know mo grá, but you need to take it." Minerva says gently and kisses her head sweetly. "Please darling, for Máthair?" Hermione pouts but holds her hand out to take the potion. Poppy uncorks the bottle and hands it to Hermione who plugs her nose and takes it. "Blech!" Hermione complains handing the bottle back.

"Good girl." Minerva kisses her head and summons a glass of water for Hermione who drains it quickly and swishes the last mouthful before swallowing. Hermione hands the glass back and holds her arms up for Minerva to pick her up. "Mama?" Hermione says once Minerva picks her up. "Yes, darling?"

"Can I has milk? I'm still hungy." Minerva gently taps her lips. "Hungry, Hermione. Not hungy" She licks her lips "Hungry." She says carefully. "Such a clever girl!" Minerva praises her making Hermione blush. Minerva chuckles and kisses her head as she bids Poppy farewell and heads to her office. "I have classes today, darling so you'll be spending your time with Tilly." Hermione clings tightly to Minerva. "Nooooo, I wanna stay wif you. I'll be quiet and good I pwomise!" Minerva eyes her skeptically. "I wiww! I wiww!" Hermione says excitedly. "We'll try it for the first class, but if it doesn't work you'll go with Tilly. Now lets go nurse before class starts." Minerva tells her as she enters her office and shuts the door. With a quick glance at the clock she sees she has fifteen minutes before class.

Minerva quickly unbuttons her inner robe as she takes a seat. When she's all situated Minerva brings Hermione close who latches on and starts nursing. "We only have about fifteen minutes before class darling." Hermione nods and they nurse till a few minutes before class. Minerva quickly does her inner robe back up. "All right darling, let's go to class."

TBC

A.N. I won't even ask for forgiveness for the very long wait. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minerva lays out a blanket on the ground behind her desk to the left and summons some of the toys that she'd bought for Hermione. Casting a quick cushioning charm as she does. "All right Hermione, you need to stay on the blanket while Máthair teaches her class okay? I don't want to trip over you and hurt us both." Hermione, who had already sat down on the soft quilted blanket and started playing with the new toys, nods. "Okie, Máthair"

"That's my good girl." Minerva smiles and kisses her head gently. "Máthair loves you." She whispers before turning to greet her first class. Sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin. The students file in and take their seats, pulling out their Transfiguration book and placeing their wands at the top of their desks. There is a great deal of whispering and speculation as they all look at Hermione, who is currently playing with the toys Minerva had brought.

"Good morning class." Minerva smiles and starts to write the day's assignment on the chalkboard. When she turns around and one of the Slytherin girls has her hand raised. "Yes, Miss Pentagast?" Minerva nods her head towards the girl.

"Um, well, we were just wondering who the little squirt is? And what's she doin in your classroom?" She asks looking Hermione over. "That 'squirt' is my daughter Hermione." The Slytherin has the good sense to blush and murmurs an apology. "And as for what she's doing in my classroom, well Hermione can tell you that." Minerva crouches down by Hermione.

"Hermione, darling. Can you tell the class why you're in Máthair's classroom?" Hermione smiles brightly up at Minerva and nods eagerly. She stands and straightens out her clothes.

"Hello." Hermione greets the classroom. "I'm Hermione, and that's Máthair." She says pointing to Minerva. "She's the bestest ever and I didn't wanna be away 'cause I love her so much!" Hermione hugs Minerva's leg tightly, causing most of the girls and some of the boys to awww. "So I begged and begged Máthair to let me stay and I pwomised to be good so I gets to stay! Has a good class and don't be a meany poo poo head to e'tudher." With that said the entire classroom erupts into laughter, Minerva going a little pink at her daughter's eloquent way of saying be nice.

Minerva clears her throat. "Yes, thank you." She kisses her head once more and begins the lesson. Hermione stops playing to watch as Minerva teaches her class. Loving the way her hands move as she demonstrates the transfiguration. Hermione watches as the class attempts human transfiguration. She giggles loudly as one boor boy turns his nose/mouth into a dog's snout. Minerva quickly undoes it and corrects his method. Hermione continues to giggle softly as the students try and fail, clapping when one manages to get it right. Minerva walks back over after a moment.

"Darling, you need to be quiet. I don't want you to disrupt their focus." She says softly but sternly. "But it so funny." Hermione giggles, placing her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle it. Seeing the look her Máthair sends her, Hermione nods slowly. "I try to be quiet." Hermione whispers. "Good girl." Minerva walks back around the class, correcting and helping where needed. Meanwhile, Hermione turns back around to her toys and begins to play with them once more. Stacking her blocks up as high as they'll go before knocking them over. Only to stack them up again and again and again.

"Hermione!" Minerva snaps after the fifth time. "No." Hermione shrinks in on herself and her lip trembles. "I sowwie." She whispers to no one, as Minerva had gone back to teaching. She slowly crawls over to the corner of the blanket and curls up with her blankie. "I sowwie mama, I no mean to be a meany poo poo head." A soft whimper escapes her lips and she buries her face in the blankie and drifts off to sleep. Once the class has been dismissed Minerva walks back over to her desk and smiles when she sees Hermione asleep. Picking her up, Minerva sits down in her desk chair and cradles Hermione to her chest. A soft, gentle hum emanates from Minerva's chest as she hums a lullaby, a smile on her face as she does. When it nears time for her next class, Minerva transfigures a book into a cradle and places Hermione down in it after putting the blanket down for padding. Minerva carefully tucks the blankie around Hermione to keep her warm, and casts a silencing spell around the cradle so the students won't wake her.

"But Máthair." Hermione whines as Minerva places some beef on Hermione's plate. "No buts, you'll eat the beef and potatoes then you can have the raspberries." Minerva says firmly. Hermione's mind flashes back to how Minerva snapped at her in class and, not wanting to get in more trouble quickly shovels the beef and potatoes into her mouth and eats them. Minerva sits there slightly stunned. That was easy… too easy. She shrugs and mutters, "I'll take it." before turning back to her own plate.

"Abus!" Hermione leans towards Albus and hisses. He smiles his twinkle in the eye smile and leans towards Hermione. "What?" Hermione immediately covers his lips with one of her small fingers. "Shhhhhhhh." He nods slowly and Hermione removes her finger. "Can we do more magic?" She whispers. "Peeeeeeas? It was so fun." She glances back to make sure her Máthair was still talking with Septimia. Hermione turns her head back to Albus when she sees that Minerva is otherwise occupied. "Well?" She says slightly impatiently. Albus strokes his beard and thinks about it, creating just enough suspense. "I think we can do that, little one." Hermione cheers and claps her hand. "YAY!" She gasps and quickly covers her mouth, glancing up at Minerva who is looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "H-hi Máthair." She smiles like nothing just happened.

"That was a rather loud yay. Care to let me in on what's got you so excited." Hermione gulps and nods. "Well, you see. Um, Abus is gonna let me see him a-and give me candy!" Minerva's eyes narrow, knowing that Hermione is lying. "Is he now?" Minerva looks over Hermione to look at Albus who is decidedly ignoring her gaze. "Yeah… He is…" Hermione nods.

"Well, I happen to know that the Headmaster is very busy today and doesn't have time in his very busy schedule to see you today." Albus winces slightly at her tone. "Actually, Minerva-" Albus starts. " _Very_ , busy." He nods quickly. "Oh, yes. I've just remembered my little one. I have a very important meeting that I have to go to. So I won't be able to see you." Hermione lets out a whine.

"But Alllbuuuuus." Minerva picks Hermione up out of the highchair and sets her on her hip and walks out of the Great Hall through the teacher's entryway and towards her office. "M-Máthair?" Hermione stammers at her mother's behavior. "Quiet." Minerva says firmly. Once at her office Minerva sits down in her chair and puts Hermione on the desk. "Why did you lie to me? I will not stand for lying, young lady." Hermione wrings her hands and looks anywhere but at Minerva. Minerva gently, but firmly, grips her chin and makes their eyes meet. "Hermione." Minerva warns.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about m-mama." Hermione stammers. Minerva sighs as she stands and walks over to the corner and sets Hermione down. "Another lie. Time out for five minutes. No talking." Minerva says when she sees Hermione open her mouth to protest. Hermione nods quickly and curls into herself, rocking slowly as she waits for the five minutes to be over. Minerva sits at her desk and grades a paper for the five minutes, completely ignoring Hermione. Internally, Hermione is freaking out absolutely hating it when Máthair ignores her. _Oooooh, no. She's ignoring me._ Hermione internally bemoans. _Don't panic. She'll give you her undivided attention in just five minutes… Five minutes! That's foreever! I-I can't not have her pay me attention for five whole minutes. She hates me._ Hermione whimpers softly. _S-she hates me and d-doesn't want me no more, a-and isn't gonna let m-me be in class anymore, or eat fruit, or cuddle!_ By now, Hermione has worked herself into a full blown panic. "Máthair!" Hermione sobs and runs over and grips her mother's teaching robes, tears pouring down her face. "I-I-I so sowwie! I a meany p-poo poo h-head and n-now you hates me a-and don't wan me or g-give me 'tention or c-cuddles!" Hermione sobs hysterically into the darkening green fabric.

Minerva looks down at the sobbing mass that is her daughter in complete bewilderment. "What on earth." She murmurs as she picks Hermione up and holds her closely, trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh, socair sìos mo leannan prìseil." (calm down my precious darling) Minerva rocks back and forth slowly, whispering softly in Hermione's ear as she gently runs her fingers through her hair. After nearly ten minutes Hermione calms down completely, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Now, what was all that about?" Minerva asks gently still stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Y-You were ignoring me." Hermione whimpers and cuddles closer, threading her small fingers into the back of Minerva's hair. "That's because you were on time out, darling." Minerva says. "I-I know I was, b-bu I no wike when you ignore me!" Minerva winces slightly at the volume. "Don't yell." She chides softly. "That's why I only ignore you when you've been bad. You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment." Hermione rubs her eyes as she nods pitifully. "Now, are you going to tell me why you lied or am I going to have to put you back in time out?" Hermione tenses up so suddenly in Minerva's arms, she afraid she'd hurt something. "Easy darling." Minerva whispers.

"P-please don't send me back. I-I'll tell you." Hermione stammers. "I lied because I didn't want you to know." Minerva barely holds back a chuckle. "I gathered that, what didn't you want me to know." Hermione nibbles on her lip, only to have Minerva gently pull it from between her teeth and gently tap her lips. "That Albus was gonna let me do magic wif his wand again." Minerva frowns. "Play magic?"

"Noo, real magic like mama can do!" Hermione pulls back excited now. "He crouched down beside me and let me hold his wand and I pointed it at the fireplace and said incendio and then a nice big fire warmed up the whole room. It was so cool! But Abus said not to tell you."

"It worked?" Minerva says disbelievingly. "Yep! I did it all by myself." Hermione says proudly. "Can I shows you?" Hermione says. Minerva nods slowly and walks over to the fireplace with Hermione and crouches down behind her, placing her ebony wand in Hermione's pale hand. Minerva reaches around and gently braces her daughter's hand and make sure she's pointing the wand at the fireplace. "Incendio!" Hermione says clearly a jet of red and orange flame leaping from the end of the wand to the fireplace. Minerva's jaw drops. "You did it." Hermione squeals and throws her arms around Minerva's neck. "I did!" Minerva wraps her arms around Hermione and sits back down.

"I need you to listen very, very closely." Hermione looks up at Minerva with her dark green eyes. "You may never ever use a wand and do magic unless Máthair or one of your aunts and uncles is there. Is that understood?" Hermione nods slowly. "Yes, Máthair. No magic wif out grown up." Minerva kisses her head. "That's right. No magic wif out grown up." Hermione curls closer to Minerva, snuggling so her head in tucked under Minerva's chin.

"Are you mad?" Hermione whispers softly. "T-that I lied." Minerva strokes her hair gently "I'm sad that you lied to me, but only because you didn't trust me. I wouldn't have been mad that you wanted to do magic with Albus. He knows to be very careful when it comes to little witches or wizards who want to do magic. In the future always answer my question without lying, please." Hermione nods slowly and cuddles a little closer. "Okie, mama." Hermione agrees. "That's a good girl." Minerva places a final kiss on her head and just holds her for several more minutes. "How about we go see if Albus can manage to squeeze a few minutes out of his schedule for his favorite niece?"

"Really?!" Hermione gasps. "Yes, really."

Once Hermione is safely in Albus' care Minerva walks to her room and rummages around in Hermione's bag, looking to see if there's a paper on punishments.

 _As for punishments, I absolutely refuse to hit Hermione. End of discussion. In my timeline, after father found out that mother is a witch he became a very violent man, resenting anything and anyone that was magical. Mother tried her best to shield us from his wrath, but when she died from influenza there was nothing to stand in the way of his fury. I couldn't let him hurt the boys and when possible I would take the beatings for them. Sufficed to say, the thought of physically punishing Hermione makes me sick, so I use other methods. Mainly I take away her toys or blankie if she's misbehaved. She is very attached to her blankie and usually comes to realize what she's done wrong when I take it away. I'll also use time outs when I just need a moment's piece and she's done something wrong. I caution you, however, Hermione is very, very sensitive when it comes to attention. Unless she distracted or occupied she must have someone's attention or she starts to worry that she's done something and starts to think that she's no longer wanted or loved. When she is on time out, I make sure to let her know the halfway mark so she knows that while it is a punishment, I still love her. I've only ever once ignored her as a punishment and it was only after she'd deliberately done something I'd told her not to do and she got hurt. You must judge what her 'love meter' as I call it is at. Has she had lots of cuddles? Has she been told several times in the last hour that she's loved? Have I snapped at her or been short with her? Is she curling in on herself and trying to be as small and unnoticeable as possible? Those are the sort of things I use to gage where it's at. If it's high, I could ignore her for the duration of her timeout if she's warranted it. If it's low, I make sure to let her know that while I am being quiet, I'm still focused on her and that I love her._

Minerva put the paper down and groaned. When she'd given Hermione a timeout and ignored her, her 'love meter' was _very_ low. "Gah!" Minerva says frustratedly as she tosses her glasses and the paper onto her desk. "No wonder she dissolved into a sobbing mess… I am such a bad mom." Minerva whispers to the empty room and rubs her eyes. "I should have read this paper as soon as I found the stack." A soft sigh escapes Minerva's lips. She'd do better. She had to.

TBC

A.N. Yep, I'm not dead. The plot bunnies just like to take their time between bouts of inspiration. Please R&R


End file.
